finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartz Klauser/Dissidia (PSP)
Bartz Klauser is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. A courageous young man with a strong sense of justice, Bartz possesses the ability to mimic and combine the powers of Cosmos' warriors in battle. In the original title, Bartz traveled the world with his chocobo friend, Boko, as willed by his late father. One day he met the Princess Lenna at the scene of a meteor crash, and they embarked on a journey to seek out the crystals. He searches for the Crystal along with Zidane to help restore Cosmos. He must also fight through countless traps and enemies like the sword-wielding warlock, Exdeath. Crystal and Attire Bartz's default design is a composite of his in-game color scheme and Amano's artwork. On the other hand, his alternate outfit is directly based on a second design by Amano, which depicts him with a zebra-striped shirt and pants, and white hair. Also, the Brave Blade in his EX Burst is colored blue instead of red. Bartz's crystallized version is cyan colored. Bartz's crystal is an ordinary purple Crystal reminiscent of the crystal shards used in Final Fantasy V to obtain a new job. Story Destiny Odyssey VIII After Squall saves Bartz and Zidane from the imitations, he is asked by them to come along to look for the Crystals together. But Squall states that he is more comfortable by himself, it is agreed by the three of them to split up while continuing their search for their Crystals. Just a moment after Bartz ran off with Zidane, he comes back and gives Squall a Chocobo feather as a good luck charm, promising that Squall would give it back when they meet again later. Destiny Odyssey IX Wishing to transform this crisis into a bit of fun, Bartz and Zidane propose to have a contest to see who will catch a Crystal first. However, their competition was cut short, as Bartz is captured by Kefka, who then fights Zidane. Destiny Odyssey V After Bartz regains consciousness, he finds himself in the hands of the Warriors of Chaos. Overhearing a conversation between Kefka and Kuja that Bartz's capture was a mistake and that the trap was meant for Zidane, Bartz makes his escape. Later on, Bartz overhears a discussion between the Emperor, Ultimecia, and Sephiroth concerning the fellow villains that fight only for destruction. Bartz is then spotted and makes his escape, and the Emperor and Ultimecia hope that pursuing Bartz would lead them to Exdeath, who was holding a Crystal that Bartz snatches away without a second thought. Bartz then runs into Golbez and fights him before continuing to look for Zidane. Bartz eventually finds Zidane and is surprised to see that Squall is with him. But when Bartz shows him a Crystal he has caught, they find out that it was no more than a trap that teleports Zidane to the mercy of Kuja. Bartz laments that all of this was his fault and Squall gives him back the Chocobo feather before running into Exdeath. Bartz, tired of running, decides to fight and defeat him. After this, his Chocobo feather turns into a Crystal. Shade Impulse Bartz, Squall, and Zidane reunited with the other Warriors of Cosmos before all of them approached Cosmos, who is then disintegrated by Chaos. Realizing that Cosmos sacrificed her life and that it is up to them, the Warriors run through their enemies one more time before eventually defeating Chaos himself. After finding themselves near Castle Cornelia in the reformed world of the original Final Fantasy, Bartz fades back to his home, Lix, as he walks into a forest. Battle Bartz's fighting style is that of a "Mime", as he mimics and combines the attacks of the other Warriors of Cosmos in order to create his own combos, which are versatile and fast-paced. On top of that all of his attacks have an extra support ability on them, which further lets players customize his abilities. His HP attacks are original attacks from other characters, and for his Chase Sequences, he simply uses his bare fists. He also has an impressive ground speed, but it's inferior to that of Onion Knight, Tidus and Zidane. A slight drawback is that most of his moves are close-ranged, limiting his ranged capabilities. Boss Bartz is fought in Distant Glory: Heroes. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Bartz's EX Mode consists of Mastering his Job Class, coloring his cape red, representing the Mime job class and gaining three floating stars above his head. It grants him the Regen status and access to Goblin Punch, a quick, short-ranged HP attack which is performed by pressing R + . His EX Burst, Spellblade-Dual-Wield-Rapid Fire, refers to an incredibly powerful combination of abilities commonly used in Final Fantasy V, which has Bartz imbuing his friends' weapons and attacking with the four elements. In order for it to be perfectly executed, four pairs of D-Pad commands must be input correctly in quick succession. He finishes off the Burst by combining all his mimicry weapons into the Brave Blade for a final attack. Equipment Because he is a Mime, Bartz is able to use any sort of equipment, except for the the ones which are unique to the other characters. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *Bartz's artwork and EX Burst depicts him with the Brave Blade. In Final Fantasy V, the Brave Blade was a weapon in the game that decreased in strength as the player fled from battle. Ironically, Bartz spends much of his storyline hiding from and fleeing from the various villains, perhaps a reference to the Brave Blade's counterpart, the Chicken Knife, which grew stronger as the player fled from battles. *Bartz makes several references to Boko, his pet Chocobo from Final Fantasy V. For example, Bartz carries around one of Boko's feathers as a good luck charm. Also, when Bartz starts his EX Burst, he begins by performing a Chocobo Kick, accompanied by the whirling feathers and the "kweh" of a Chocobo, along with it's footprints in the background. *The element of Wind is used many times by Bartz as an expression, referencing his association with this element in Final Fantasy V. *For Bartz's EX Burst, he empowers the weapons of his fellow heroes with the magic of the elements for eight attacks, a reference to several abilities in Final Fantasy V reflected in the name of the attack. In Final Fantasy V, Rapid Fire lets the player attack with a weapon four times, Spellblade lets the player enchant a weapon with magic, and Dual-Wield lets the player equip two weapons at once. These three abilities can only be used all at once by the Freelancer or Mime classes (hence Bartz's EX Mode), and when combined let the player launch eight magic-augmented attacks at once. *During Rapid Fire Dual Wield Spellblades, the magic of the four elements, Fire for the Onion Sword and Revolver, Water for the Brotherhood and Crystal Sword, Wind for the Ogre and Shadowblade, and Earth for the Buster Sword and Guy's Axe may also symbolically represent the hero's affinities related to that element. *Two of Bartz' strongest exclusive weapons are nods towards the Warriors of Dawn, and his father, Dorgann Klauser, who was a member of the Warriors of Dawn himself. Bartz's artwork for the game is also in the same pose as Dorgann's original artwork. *Before Bartz' departure in the game's ending, he is seen throwing a tree branch on the ground and walking into a forest. This is a reference to the event where Bartz used a key item named the Guardian Branch, in order to enter the Great Forest of Moore in Final Fantasy V. *The "Goblin Punch" attack available in Bartz's EX Mode uses the same visual effects of white stars used to display a hit in Final Fantasy V. The Goblin Punch attack is furthermore a reference to Final Fantasy V being the first game in the series to use Blue Magic. *Bartz's ability to use the weapons of the other heroes may refer to Gilgamesh, who also uses the signature weapons of previous protagonists in Final Fantasy XII, and who first appeared in Final Fantasy V. *Bartz's line, “Cecil is Cecil. Have confidence.“, is reminiscent of his spoken line upon discovering Faris' true gender. *Bartz references his fear of heights when confronting Kuja, asking him to “quit flying around like that.“. Trivia *Oddly, Bartz performs some moves with the opposite hand: Cecil uses Soul Eater with his sword in his right hand, for instance, but Bartz holds it in his left. *Bartz ties with Zidane on who gets their crystal first. In the story timeline, they take sixth. *Although it is depicted in his artwork, Bartz only uses the Brave Blade when he is using his EX Burst. He otherwise uses the Crystal Sword in his starting and Victory Poses. *The only other Warrior of Cosmos whose weapon Bartz doesn't use is Terra's, possibly because she fights using magic and doesn't use her sword except for Chase Sequences. Her sword is also missing from Bartz's EX Burst, when he combines the weapons of the other heroes into the Brave Blade. *Firion's weapon of choice, the Blood Sword, is also missing from his EX Burst, and is replaced by Guy's Axe. In this, Firion's weapon is the only one used in the EX Burst that is not a sword. *The tone of Bartz's voice is deliberately inconsistent in battle, depending on whose weapon he uses at the moment. He will use a deep voice when using the Buster Sword, Revolver, Crystal Sword, or any of Terra's spells, a fairly high voice for Guy's Axe, Ricard's Lance, Shadowblade, or Light Sword, and a high tone for the Brotherhood, Mage Mashers, or the Onion Sword. Outside of battle, he has a fairly high or high voice, except for the Another Story cutscene after Destiny Odyssey V. *In the opening cinematic, Bartz appears to be shorter then Terra, but he is taller than her in the game itself. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters